disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Better Safe Than Kwazii
'Better Safe Than Kwazii '''is the 11th episode of Season 34. Summary After a skateboarding accident gets him hit on the noggin, Kwazii loses his sense of action and adventure and soon becomes a safety freak. Now the gang must try to help him get back to his senses and teach him that not everything around him is dangerous, especially when they need his help to save the parrotfish of Parrotfish Island from Romeo and the return of his Roboctopus. Plot The episode begins at the Disney Junior Town Skateboarding Park where Kwazii, Captain Jake, Sofia, and Connor are showing off their skateboarding tricks. Kwazii shows off his best ones yet as he rolls up the ramp, performs a triple flip, and then spins until he stops and goes back down to perform his next move. He then hops on the metal rail and balances himself on it, just when suddenly, when Kwazii jumps off the rail, something metal, long, and squiggly breaks it off before Kwazii can land on it, and when he does, he crashes, and then his skateboard is sent flying up and hitting him right on the noggin! After Kwazii is hit, he passes out. A few hours later, Kwazii wakes up and finds himself in the Sick Bay, lying on a bed, then he asks what happened just as Captain Barnacles appears and tells him about how his skateboard hit his head after a failed skateboarding trick. Kwazii touches his forehead and feels that some bandages are being wrapped around it. He is relieved that he’s still okay because it would’ve been the end for him if he broke his whole body instead of one thing on him. Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Sofia, Connor, Amaya, Greg, and Luna come into the Sick Bay to see with relief that Kwazii has recovered and now that he is feeling better, they can go back to skateboarding as Captain Jake hands Kwazii his skateboard, helmet, and pads, but looking at them, Kwazii perks up in fear and scoots away from them as if he is too afraid to go out and skateboard again, and it looks like that he is. When Connor asks Kwazii what’s wrong, Kwazii says that he doesn't feel like skateboarding right now. In fact, he doesn't feel like it anymore but all he can do is go to his room and get some rest which is a good idea at least. His friends are then worried about him, and they hope that he’ll be okay in shape tomorrow. That night, Kwazii is already asleep in his bed, but he is having the worst nightmare after what got him hit on his noggin. In the dream, Kwazii runs away from any dangerous hazards around him when suddenly, a giant skateboard looks like it’s falling straight towards him and as he is hit, he wakes up with a gasp and a jolt! The next day in the Octopod, the Octonauts are having breakfast, but Kwazii isn’t with them, and they are starting to worry about him again after what happened yesterday, just when he finally arrives in the kitchen, in his protection power force field. Dashi asks him why he has his force field out as Kwazii explains to her that he can’t be too careful for that danger lurks around every corner, leaving everyone to glance at each other awkwardly. Anyway, now that Kwazii is awake, he can sit down and join them in breakfast before he, Captain Barnacles, and Peso can go out to meet their friends as Kwazii carefully settles down on his seat, but his force field is squishing Tweak and Peso between him, and with a throat clear, Peso asks Kwazii if he can deactivate his force field before he eats. Chuckling nervously, Kwazii deactivates his force field and shakily picks up his fork, but then he takes his paw away and tries again, but looking at the sharp points of the fork, he takes it away from his face and places a cork on top as he says always avoid sharp objects. The Octonauts are getting a little bit worried about their lieutenant. Out in town, Captain Barnacles, Peso, and Kwazii are walking to the park where their friends will be at. Just then, Kwazii sees the streets full of cars and zooms over to Peso and Captain Barnacles to stop and tell them that there are cars on the streets, and that they might get run over by them. Captain Barnacles knows that and says that he was just about to the press the button to stop the cars so they can cross as he does so, making Kwazii sigh with relief. Just as they are crossing, Kwazii sees a car coming and he jolts as he shouts at the captain to look out and he pounces onto him to push him onto the other side. When they get up and Peso comes to join his friends Captain Barnacles gets up and asks Kwazii what is that all about as Kwazii tells him that he was just trying to save him from getting hit by the upcoming car, but Captain Barnacles explains that the car wasn't gonna hit him because it was going in a different direction. Seeing the car go, Kwazii laughs nervously and apologizes for his silly action, as he explains that he was just trying to keep his friends safe. Captain Barnacles and Peso are beginning to become concerned for their friend, who is becoming a complete safety freak. After they arrive at the park, Peso suggests that maybe a nice vegan hot dog will help Kwazii calm down as Captain Barnacles orders three vegan hot dogs and hands the two to his friends. However, when they are about to eat, Kwazii shakily tries to bring his hot dog to his mouth, only to stop for that he feared that it might burn his tongue. Powers that Kwazii used * Poseidon’s Trident * Protection Power * Levitation * Invisibility * Ice Shield * Super Strength * Super Speed * Teleporting Power * Bubble Blast * Petal Storm * Aqua Spiral * Mega Whirlpool Characters * Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 34 Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes with the primary villains Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes focusing on Robot Category:Episodes with images Category:Kwazii Cat images Category:Octonauts images Category:Season 34 images Category:Episodes with lessons Category:Battle images Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:CatDog Category:Mild Horror Category:Season 34 episodes based on cartoons